Go Figure
by Usernamealreadyexists1234
Summary: Sophie has lost control of her powers. Hurting everyone she knows and loves, what will she do! Read to find out. Sophitz.


**So, I suck at naming things. That's why the title is so bad. Please ignore it. Anyway, this is a Fan Fiction for what happened after Flashback. The first two chapters are prewritten, so after those are posted, the schedule for updating will be a little longer, because I'll have to actually write them. (Duh.) anyways, I hope you enjoy this!**

**-the author**

~Sophie's P.O.V.

It was a chilly day in the Lost Cities.

The Black Swan was truly annoying. After the Matchmaking fiasco, or so Keefe had chrisented it, we reached out to the Black Swan and they said that all they'd do was have me fill out the packet, and once the results came, they'd check them over and erase anybody I was related to.

I really hoped that didn't include Fitz.

It also meant that I'd probably have like eighty matches instead of a hundred. That was fine, though, the only match I wanted to see was Fitz's. "Come on, Grady, we're going to be late!" I yelled.

The big announcement was today. Fitz told me that they had been preparing for this for weeks. Even he didn't know what they were going to say until yesterday. And he'd been annoyingly quiet about it.

"You'll have to wait and see," He had told me smugly, then kissed me on the cheek. "Almost got them!" Grady yelled from inside. I sighed. The Council wanted this to be a private event (Nobles Only) and they didn't want the Neverseen crashing the announcement, like at the eclipse, so they had withheld the information about where it was going to until today. Then they sent coordinates and temporary leaping crystal kits to get them there. So now we couldn't use the leapmaster, and my bodyguards couldn't be near me for the entire thing (Sandor was still boiling about that.)

"Got it!" Shouted Grady from inside. He and Edaline came out and we held hands, put the crystal to the light, and leapt away. We appeared in a large auditorium, almost full with elves. It had small cushy seats everywhere, and walkways on either side.

The stage was made of purple crystal, with matching curtains and stairs down into the walkways.

"Please be seated," An elf with blonde hair told us. He seemed so familiar…

"Right in the middle." He pointed, and smiled at me. We walked over to our seats. "Told you we wouldn't be late," Said Grady. "Whatever," I answered. "I wonder what the announcement is going to be about," Said Edaline as we sat down. " I don't know, but the Vackers, the entire Council and some Ancients were involved." I say. Fitz told me all of this last night.

"Ahem, everybody, the announcement will take place in a few moments." Magnate Leto said.

He caught my eye and smiled. I smiled back, despite the fact that I was still annoyed with the Black Swan. I was still glad he was alive. The day I thought I lost him was one of the worst days in my life. Sadly, after that, I still had a few days that came pretty close. Just then, the Council stepped from behind the curtain. I saw Fitz's head poke out a little too, but he went behind it again.

"Ahem, as you know, we have had plenty of problems this year and the past year, and we have found some solutions to make it bett-" Councillor Emery started, but he was interrupted by gasps. A flash of light had appeared up high, and out out of it stepped the winners for the People Who Make My Life Difficult contest: Vespera, Lady Gisela, and Alvar. The blonde elf who ushered elves to their seats levitated up toward them.

"Ah, so glad you could join us, Ruy." Said Lady Gisela. Ruy? No wonder I couldn't recognize him. He always wore that annoying addler. Elves' gasps turned to screams as they realized who it was. I closed my eyes, preparing to inflict.

"Uh-uh-uh, Miss Foster. I see you there. You don't want to inflict or I'll use this." Lady Gisela proclaimed, and pulled out a silver-nozzled weapon looking too much like the one she used in Atlantis.

And on Silveny and Greyfall.

And on Tam.

So many people she'd hurt.

I sucked in a breath. It couldn't, it couldn't be...

"Yes, this is filled with soporidine. A lethal dose. If you try anything, I will use this on you or one of your friends. That goes for anyone else willing." She announced, what seemed to be proudly.

Vespera stepped in, "Consider this visit a warning. Of what you should've-"

I was angry. Why couldn't the Neverseen just leave me alone for a change? Let me live a normal, elvin life for once? But no, they couldn't.

But that was going to change.

Today.

But as I levitated up, something changed.

I couldn't see anymore, I couldn't talk anymore, and I couldn't smell. I could only hear and breath-but very shallowly, at best. I couldn't tell what was going on, but while I was doing it all my abilities clicked, like they were coming together or something. Another thing was happening, too; but I couldn't tell what it was. Then I heard screaming. And groaning. Uh-oh.

Then,

"SOPHIE! STOP SOPHIE YOU'RE HURTING EVERYONE!!! SOPHIE!" That snapped me out of it and I fell to the ground in a heap. All the elves in fifty-foot radius of me were unconscious, and those on the outskirts were groaning, clutching their heads. I looked to the stage to find Keefe, Fitz, Biana, Dex, Linh, Alden, Della, and the entire Council staring at me with eyes wide open in terror and shock, breathing hard.

I wanted to run and teleport somewhere, but before I could move, Councillor Emery said, "Miss Foster. Your abilities have gone quite far, but today you have crossed the line. Bring her up here." A goblin stalked up to me and pulled me before them.


End file.
